Open Window's
by Col
Summary: Anne helplessly views visions of people with tragic ends.But, when she has a vision of a red head's sacrifice and a raven hair boys pain she feels obligated to do something. An obligation to see the boys smiling face and to keep her sanity. (Pairing is un


**Another dream. Why do I keep having them? What are they meant for? **

**What are they trying to tell me? I pondered this as I sat up in my bed **

**pulling the sheets off my sweat soaked body. The red head in my dream **

**was him flying around on a broom with what I can only suppose were his **

**brothers and a raven hair boy with the most startling green eyes I've **

**ever seen. The image of his dull lifeless blue eyes burned into my mind. A **

**while after the fun he had been having with his friends and family there **

**was an attack on his house by black hooded men. A dark skull had **

**appeared above the house. I screamed for them to run. To warn them. **

**But, as in all my visions I would only be the viewer, I can never change **

**what happens. It's like I'm being punished by seeing these things and **

**never being able to stop them. I remember the attack on the world trade **

**centers. I had tried to make people realize that something bad was going **

**to happen but, they wouldn't listen. No one ever listened. I must warn this **

**family and the raven hair boy about the attack. Maybe I can finally **

**change the outcome of something. The only thing is, how? I have no idea **

**who these people are. I know them only from the images in my head. **

**Although I can faintly remember hearing a conversation where they **

**mentioned a man named Dumble, or Albus Dumb. No, no, no I that's not **

**it. Was it Dumbledore? Yes that was it. I frowned a little at that. I must **

**try to get into contact with Albus Dumbledore. But, yet again how am I **

**suppose to do that? Maybe Eve will know how to contact him? After all **

**she is a very skilled and knowledgeable witch. She picked up the phone in **

**her kitchen but, than decided against it- chickening out. I'll just stop by **

**her house after work today. I feel kind of guilty because I haven't spoken **

**to Eve in a few months. Sadly things Eve taught me with magick scare's **

**the living day lights out of me. The idea of me having as much power as **

**Eve told me I could have terrifies me. But, I have go to see her. I have to **

**figure this out. These visions are consuming my life. I have a feeling that **

**unless I somehow help these people I will not be able to get rid of these **

**damned visions. The image of having to dream over the red head's dull **

**lifeless eyes scares me more than the magick Eve presents. I just want to **

**figure this out and get back to life. **

**Anne your late. I know I'm so sorry sir but, the traffic was murder. I'm **

**going to give you one more warning about being late Ms. Black and that' **

**only because you do a good job. But, if your even a minute late tomorrow **

**and on your fired. Yes Mr. Robosto. I walked a few feet away from him **

**before muttering _asshole_ under my breath ( I don't want to get fired). My **

**work day went by rather slow seeing as it was Monday. The busiest part **

**of the day was lunch. I am a waitress at an Italian restaurant. Finally I am **

**released from this hell I call work. Its time to see Eve. **

**I walked up the steps to Eve's house. Should I **

**bother? But, before I had a chance to answer that question, **

**Eve came out of the house. She greeted me with a hug, as if I **

**hadn't ignored her for a while. How do you do that? Your aura **

**calls to me Anne. Yeah, sure. well how've you been Ev? I've **

**been good, but busy with the pack. Eve was the witch for the **

**local werewolf pack. Another part that freaked me out about **

**her. How've you been yourself, Gi? Fine, busy working and **

**taking care of my grandmother. No need to lie Gi, I know **

**you've been avoiding me. Ev its not like that. Don't worry **

**about it Anne your just scared, which is reasonable. Now I **

**have a feeling the reason you've come around earlier than I **

**would have expected you to visit would be because of **

**something on your mind. I keep having this vision over and **

**over again. Even more than usual. Well go on. Its starts out at **

**a home with many red haired kids and their playing on **

**broomsticks with a bunch of balls. There's also this raven **

**haired boy with green eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his **

**head. Later on in the vision these men in long black cloaks **

**break into the house and start attacking them. The red head **

**and raven haired boy are the first to go and fight off the men, **

**followed by all the red heads. The thing is it looks like their **

**using magick with sticks-like wands. One of the black cloaked **

**men sent a death curse towards the raven haired boy. He **

**wasn't prepared to block it since he was fighting another **

**black cloaked man. His friend saw this, so he-he sacrificed **

**himself. Is there anything else that happened in this vision? **

**Yeah, I oddly hear a name spoken-Albus Dumbledore. Anne I **

**think now would be the best time to tell you about the **

**wizarding world. What? The wizarding world. Your parents **

**decided it would be better that you learn magick from me and **

**not know of the wizarding world. There's an the evil that **

**seems to lurk there. Until you were in full control of your **

**powers, you were not to be told of it. But, why? The black **

**cloaked men are called death eaters, their worshippers of Lord **

**Voldermort. Lord Voldermort went around killing wizarding **

**families that didn't join him and muggles (which are non **

**magick folk). He didn't discriminate against whether you were **

**old or young (just a baby). He killed you, when he wanted to **

**kill you. Your parents tried to protect you from this man **

**because of your powers. He would of tried to kidnap you and **

**turn you to the dark side as an advantage. That's what he **

**was doing the night he killed your parents. But, you were well **

**hidden. They wouldn't tell him anything about your **

**whereabouts and what exactly your powers were. It was **

**prophesized that a baby boy would live from an attack by **

**Voldermort, himself and would either defeat him or die trying **

**when he was older. The raven haired boy in your vision **

**would be that baby. His name is Harry Potter. And the red **

**head your were talking about would be Ronald Weasely, his **

**best friend. Anne's stomach churned at the thought of this. I **

**think that its time for you to get in contact with the wizarding **

**world, my dear. Finally finish your magical training within the **

**place you belong. That way you could possibly help them **

**defeat Voldermort with few loses.**


End file.
